objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/(NEW) Objectnauts
Yes, I gained too much stress from ObjectMon RPs that I'm going to do Free-Add Comics (ON MY SECRET WIKI, NOT THIS WIKI, DO NOT REVEAL THIS WIKI PLEASE) instead. That way we've got less stress. Credit to Hoodeh, but I don't think he's living here. Funfacts before you get on here *Some possible titles for it would've been "Object Mania Legends", "Objectseekers", "Binding of Objects", or something like that. In the end it was Objectnauts but might be changed to something like Object Mania Legends. **OML and BOO was from Snas. *You may be wondering what happened to the elements/classes. Some were changed, some newcomers. Also the only one to not get a remake was Legendary. Seriously, it's SLOW becoming an element, and if I made a legendary Sundae, would it be "Legendary/Snack", "Legendary/Ice", "Legendary/Ice/Snack", or "Ice/Snack"? Answer is Ice/Snack because sundaes are not purely snacks. Neither are just ice. And you can't have three classes. *Keep in mind that Snack will be a slow evolver. For example Lollipop MAY not be a Snack-Class. *Fun Fact: Dread was originally gonna be here but it evolved VERY SLOWLY. I guess I should say that Legendary is the only one made by TSRITW to be removed. *Chronos used to be an element, which was time-related. However it didn't seem too good so it was removed. *Keep in mind that Solar and Lunar are WEAK against eachother because those video games. Also, keep in mind that Solar IS light-related while lunar IS dark-related. *To avoid confusion I'm now adding Robobot at the start of all RobobotMode-related objects. *If you don't understand the returnings, please check the original out. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/ObjectMon *Blocky is the Eevee of this game. Because their's no type which was something like "no type", wordy was used for him, so that means no Wordy-Class stuff. Also means that Ruby isn't Scorch/Crag. *Element and class, it doesn't matter what you call classes. *My main mission is to get rid of this stupid Minecraft & Pokemon trend on this wiki. That means you won't see lots of Minecraft & Pokemon stuff. Afterall, Terraria > Minecraft is the same thing as Digimon > Pokemon. *Excuse me if you see anything which has stuff like "Spicy" in it. I've got my mind on TSRITW right now. *Captain BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (I don't care how much A's you include) is actually based off of I Messed Up Here Now What, a character that first debutted on one of Mr. Yokai's old hurt & heals and was later used. Trendy, eh? *Again, don't make pages based off of my stuff (like the Free-Add Comic Trend) into something like a wiki. Ask me first. I've already gotten an incorrect page from Laclale. **Note to self I didn't create the ObjectMon trend and that's not what I'm trying to say. *Unrelated: Laclale keeps bugging me about ObjectMon. It gave me too much stress and pretty much like my previous ones very little excitement for me. Besides excitement, she called the "Mr. Yokai takes away Vane because Mr. Yokai thinks Laclale doesn't have an ObjectCube and that's a 90% chance that's possible" a "mystery". *Keep in mind that the Barrel in the returning characters is a JOKE. *Bone used to evolve into Skull, but because of untidiness issues doesn't. *Cheese was changed two times; first time was Mr. Yokai changing Cheese's name into Pie Chart. The second time was making Cheese Cheesy, but still named Cheese because Mr. Yokai didn't want to experience name changes. *Dynamite was changed into Mr. Yokai, but Mr. Yokai forgot why. *Please keep in mind that SOMETIMES OBJECTMONS DON'T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE. For example, BBQ being a Scorch/Snack. However, if it's like calling a Shuriken Scorch/Solar, it makes no sense. SOMETIMES, THEIR'S HIDDEN LOGIC! For example, X-Ray has TOXIC as one of its class because RADIATION. *Gamey was originally going to be the OO one. *I wanted to add Jetpack SO BAD but I thought of that Bahamas & Lighter thingie. *Recommendations are reduced to one per day. I can't handle it. Again, it can't be non-object. If it's like Dingle or something like that, not accepted. If it's basically something from another game (like ten gallon hat card) with limbs and a face slapped onto them, I'd accept it, but only if the previous thing wasn't living. So that means Dingle comes from Binding of Isaac animate so that doesn't count. Classes #Scorch: Fiery. #Solar: Not SCORCH, but more like Light. #Nature: Related to nature. #Strike: Balls, bombs, angry people... I should literally reconsider this, but... #Guard: Pretty much loyal. As of now it's now usually weapon-related or as said loyal. #Lunar: Opposite of Solar. #Ninja: Not a really big category, but they usually use stealth. #Tidal: Watery. #Shock: Electrical. #Retro: Pretty much video-game related or atleast blocky. Not a big category. #Wordy: Can't think of anything else. Usually just smart. Would be a big category. #Crag: Stone or Metal. #Wing: Flying or air-related. #Healer: Usually heals, doesn't attack alot. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND. #Frosty: Cold or anything like that. #Tune: Loud or something like that. #Toxic: Gross or poisonous. #Tricky: Magical. #Spirit: NOT Spiritual, but rather ghosts/spirits/monsters, or even deadly people. #Astral: Relates to space and stuff. #Robotic: Steel or stuff like that, NOT the same as Crag since Metal and Steel is different, right? #Fae: NOT the same as Tricky as it contains things with high-spirits. Or something like that. #Work: Weird class I know. They're supposedly related to jobs. Real-life jobs. #Snack: Candy-related. #Ink: Not in paint, but in old cartoons. #Cyber: Cyberspace related. Pretty much they are mostly like glitches or maybe even obstacles. #Festive: Holiday related. #Beast: Primal. ObjectMon Starters Their's five starters with one evolution this time around. Firey!!!!.png|Firey (Scorch) Torch (TFFP Pose).png|Torch (Scorch) Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb (Solar) Lighthouse Pose.png|Lighthouse (Solar) Grassy kicking ya.png|Grassy (Nature) Treeeeee.png|Tree (Nature) Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb (Strike) New Missile Pose.png|Missile (Strike) Katana Pose.png|Katana (Royal) Diaron Sword.png|Diaron Sword (Royal) Returning Anvil-0.png|Anvil (Crag) Asthma Inhaler 6.png|Asthma Inhaler (Wing/Toxic) Bahamas Flag.png|Bahamas Flag (Tidal) Bahamas Assasin.png|Bahamas Assassin (Tidal/Strike) Barrel2018.png|Barrel (Tidal) Pine Tree (NEW).png|Pine Tree (Nature) Birch Tree.png|Birch Tree (Nature) Bone,.png|Boney (Spirit) Cheesy2017Pose.png|Cheese (Snack) Rugby Ball.png|Rugby Ball (Strike) Dodgeball AIR.png|Dodgeball (Strike) Dyna.PNG|Dynamite (Strike) Electric Guitar.png|Electric Guitar (Shock/Tune) E-Pear.png|E-Pear (Robotic) Gamey Fanmade Pose.png|Gamey (Retro) Lighter (OH) AIR.png|Lighter (Scorch) Grill Lighter 5.png|Grill Lighter (Scorch/Strike) Hoodie.png|Hoodie (Frosty) Island Pose.png|Island (Crag/Nature) Keychain.png|Keychain (Crag) Knife2017Pose.png|Knife (Royal) Paper2017Pose.png|Paper (Wordy/Wing) Journal 3 6.png|Journal 3 (Tricky/Wordy) Magic 8 Ball.png|Magic 8-Ball (Robotic) Osaka Flag Pose.png|Osaka Flag (Job) Punching Bag MELTDOWN.png|Punching Bag (Job) Rolburk.png|Rolburk (Tricky/Crag) TaserGun.png|Taser (Shock/Guard) Trophy2017Pose.png|Trophy (Strike) Vane 3.png|Vane (Wing) Water Bottle (32% Fresh).png|Water Bottle (Tidal) Others Marm.png|Marmite (Tune/Snack) Marmalade.png|Marmalade (Tune/Snack) PLS-SWORD.PNG|Robobot Sword (Robotic/Guard) Blickblock.png|Blocky (Wordy) Ruby intro.png|Ruby (Scorch) Topaz by ttnofficial-d9swv76.png|Topaz (Solar) Lapis.png|Lapiz Lazuli (Tidal) Screamfacebushy.png|Bushy (Nature/Strike) TENGALLONHATCARDY.png|Ten Gallon Hat Card (Nature) SD Card Pose.png|SD Card (Robotic) Nintendo 3DS Pose.png|Nintendo 3DS (Robotic/Retro) I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|Captian BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Wordy) Calc.png|Calculator (Robotic/Wordy) BBQ Grill.png|BBQ (Scorch/Snack) Amulet.png|Amulet (Tricky) Tape.png|Taper & Tapey (Wordy) KeyholeFFTP.png|Keyhole (Crag) Pool BallFFTP.png|Pool Ball (Strike) X-Ray.png|X-Ray (Toxic/Shock) Trib.png|Triangle (Wordy/Tune) Mission to win triforce by cornyanimations332-daxvp78.png|Tri-Force (Fae/Wordy) Dome.png|Domes (Wordy) Cherries2014.png|Cherries (Nature/Wordy) Gyro.png|Gyro (Wing) IDFB fanny ranny.png|Fanny (Wing) Question.png|Question Block (Retro) Fireflower.png|Fire Flower (Scorch/Retro) Curs.png|Cursor (Cyber) Computery Season 2.png|Computer (Cyber) Mace Mah Boi FOR REAL.png|Mace (Guard) Kusari.png|Kusarigama (Guard/Ninja) Pumpkin Seed.png|Seed (Nature) Pot,.png|Pot (Nature/Crag) Snowglobe (OC Pose).png|Snowglobe (Frosty) Glitch BBBBalalalll.png|Glitch (Cyber) SPOREY.PNG|Sporey (Cyber) Blue Screen Of Death Body Remake CS.png|Error (Cyber) Sparkly-er Diamond.PNG|Diamond (Retro/Crag) Awatch.png|Antique Watch (Ink) Mwatch,.png|Meeple Watch (Robotic) IF Digital Clock.png|Digital Clock (Robotic) Glasses Ace Fanmade.png|Glasses Ace (Wing/Toxic) Globe Poster Pose.png|Globe (Astral) PebblePose.png|Pebble (Crag) IsRockyEvil.png|Rocky (Crag) Earthy Memekai.PNG|Earthy (Crag/Spirit) Crystaly Memekai.PNG|Crystaly (Crag/Fae) Category:Blog posts